A certain photo
by Blitz12
Summary: Crossover with Index. When Aya's curiosity peaks regarding the Fantasy Killer, she attempts to gain more popularity by reporting on this anomaly but founds that she gets sidetracked. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Touhou or Toaru Majutsu no index. **

**Author's note: I always found Index and Touhou would make an epic crossover. I got my wish when a author decided to write a fanfiction based on the two. I strongly recommend everyone to read "Collapse of a Eastern Fantasy" by Flere. **

**This serves as a potential spinoff of that fic, of a more calm setting when Touma is not deemed too much of a threat to the land. **

Season 120, September

**A certain misfortunate boy runs into trouble with youkai and residents of Gensokyo.**

_It wasn't long until this visitor, Kamijou Touma, was brought into Gensokyo through unknown means. Many residents have a mixed opinion about him. Some say that he acts like a hero and others claim that he's an idiot. _

_According to my sources, it wasn't long until trouble followed the approach of that spiky haired boy. On average, he ran into at least 6-8 conflicts per day. Although some of the hardships were thrust upon him by our esteemed miko of the Hakurei shrine, Kamijou-san seemed fine with it._

_Yukari also confirmed that the arrival of the Fantasy killer was an omen. She did not elaborate much further. The other members of the yakumo family refused to comment further. _

_On the more recent news, he was reported to have defeated Cirno with a punch. But seeing how normal residents cannot get close to the fairy, one can wonder what tricks did Kamijou use to beat his foe?_

_Keeping you updated…_

_By: Aya Shameimaru. _

**Post news**

Touma waved the newspaper in front of the tengu's face and had a dumbstruck look, "What is this?" The tengu grinned widely in response, "I am doing coverage on you. Ever since I had used you for material, my subscriptions had skyrocketed to a whole new level."

The spiky haired youth resisted the urge to facepalm, "So in other words, I am no more than a means of earning money. I am starting to think that Hakurei-san is right about you."

The black haired tengu looked at the shrine and then back at Touma, her expression was unreadable but Touma was sure that Aya wanted to hurt the miko. The killing intent had surely increased, the hot weather was not helping either.

Trying to defuse the situation, Touma looked at the other articles and much like the one describing him, he didn't hold the paper in high favours. It was ironic that for Touma to note that even newspapers or rather media was incredibly biased, but however the tengu paper in front of him was heavily saturated with it.

Seeing that the visitor was reading her paper, Aya was smiling or rather smirking is the better term. Although, she had no idea that the boy had little to say regarding if the paper was to his liking. But every person's taste is different…

Aya came closer to Touma, which caused him to instinctly back away. She replaced her previous silly look with a more stern appearance. "So, how did you manage to defeat that fairy? I doubt an ordinary person would be able to fight Cirno, and let alone Sakuya bare-handed by himself (even if Remilia had ordered her not to harm Touma using her knives). Many people here can defend themselves using spell cards and bullets. But, as an outsider coming into Gensokyo, you don't seem to wield either of those.

The "aura" that Touma was emitting wasn't exactly Gensokyo friendly either and it was radiating, even if it was heavily suppressed by Eirin's glove. Aya felt that HAND was hostile towards the land.

The black haired youth just shook his head, he rather keep his ability a secret. Knowing this crow, he would be sure that she would broadcast it all over the land, exposing his secrets and may even draw retialiation from Academy City, if the existence of the Land of Fantasy was exposed to the dark city of science. He drew up his resolve in case the tengu decided to push matters further. "I can't reveal that. But you can be sure that I will not bring harm to this land and I will only resort to self defense."

Aya was not that easily persuaded, her left hand was reaching for her leaf fan but Touma continued, "I will not put many people's lives in jeopardy just to satisfy your curiosity. But if you intend to fight, I will not hesitate to shatter that illusion of yours'." There was nothing but resolve in Touma's eyes, he will NOT allow the innocent to suffer even if the majority of the land wanted his blood.

Even the tengu decided to call the fight off. Despite the superior Tengu's orders and her need for more material, she knew that she doesn't stand a chance against one who had stood against numerous youkai and even one that has stood against the High God of Gensokyo.

The fan remained in Aya's pocket and she sighed. Her killing intent vanished and she had a smile. "Hey Kamijou-san, do you mind accompanying me for a little while? There was somewhere close to Rinnosuke's shop that I want you to visit with me."

Before Touma could even let a protest, Aya grabbed Touma's left hand and flew at high speeds towards Rinnosuke's place, Aya ignored a "What the hell are you doing AYA?" scream from Reimu. Luckily for the tengu, the shrine maiden would have no idea where the destination would be.

Things weren't going well for Touma, especially when going at speeds comparable to a superjet back in his world. His lips rippled as spittle began spraying because of the wind pressure. Although, he had a similar experience during the Daihousei festival when Misaka pulled him, this paled to the speed that he was experiencing right now.

Once Aya reached close to the destination, she changed from flight to dive. Touma gritted his teeth in anticipation for a possible impact with the ground and hopefully avoid as many fractures as possible. Even with a body hardened through daily tribulations would not stand a several thousand feet mile dive towards the granite.

Touma would have swore that Aya is messing up with him, much like that Yukari, when she first brought him to the land._ Note to self, in this land, trust nobody but yourself_ as Touma thought before he closed his eyes.

Silence…and a light bump…It was hardly what Touma would call the results of a deep dive. Aya was smiling at him, she had managed to stop her speed with enough time and distance. Her high heels were smoking, but were mostly undamaged, as expected of frequent "trips" that she had took during her lifetime. The boy was not even going to bother mentioning how many laws of physics were broken by this act alone. But rather to just accept this "fantasy" as reality or as a bad dream…

The black haired Tengu was getting more excited as she pulled Touma into what looked like a photography booth, ones in which couples usually go to when ending their dates.

The well endowed tengu eagerly wrapped her arm around Touma's, while Touma had a look of extreme nervousness. The first snapshot was taken and the recipients took a look at a photo. Aya pouted, "Come on, Kamijou-san! Surely, it would not be so much effort to simply smile." Touma gaped and rubbed his head, "I am not quite in the mood though." The tengu smiled and repeated the procedure while did a Sideways V with her fingers. Unknown to Touma, she also pressed a button that added special effects to the photo.

Touma smiled earnestly, knowing that the crow beside him would not let him go if he did not follow her instructions. Aya also kept the photo with her but not before giving a lift back to the Hakurei shrine.

The red clad shrine maiden came running out, and addressed the two but was more confrontational to the crow who took the human without Reimu's permission. The shrine maiden was also readying herself to a fighting stance, with the intent of punishing the infamous Gensokyo reporter.

It took Touma to step in between the two, he raised his arms to separate the 2 girls, who looked at him. Luckily for them, their killing intent decreased when they looked at the teenage boy. He gave them a pat each, "Look, it's late. Let's save the fighting for another time." The black haired youth was practically screaming in his head for a potential for a possible breakout between the two. Everyone in Gensokyo was like a loose cannon, you never know when massive destruction would occur.

Luckily for Touma, they seemed to call it off. Aya gave a last wink at Touma for the fun experience before she flew off while giving a last, "Ayayayaya…" before leaving.

Reimu on the other hand, was inwardly pissed, she wanted to spend a little quality time with the Fantasy Killer for today. But she too, was too tired and called Touma inside the shrine for some slumber.

The Hakurei miko arranged the covers, pillows and spare pillows with the assistance of Touma while ignoring the snoring Suika nearby. The Hakurei shrine maiden changed into her pyjamas while Touma remained in his clothes, she crawled closer to Touma but kept her distance. "So what did that crow want with you?"

The black haired teen shrugged his shoulders, "Not much, she just took me on a short trip and luckily I am still alive after that deep dive of hers. It wasn't much really."

Reimu turned her head back to the pillows, "I see. Just a short trip…" Lately, she was feeling more frustrated whenever more female residents of Gensokyo got closer to the certain misfortunate youth. She didn't enjoy that feeling nor did she understand it.

Meanwhile back to the youkai mountain…

The tengu was already busy printing their next issues of newspapers and Aya managed to make it back to her workstation an hour before the workshift ended. Aya's coworker, Momiji, turned to look at Aya, who seemed unusually bright and in a good mood lately. The crow's back was turned to the white wolf tengu while she came closer.

Momiji gave a short good bye as she had to return back to her place for slumber. Aya waved back, "Yea, I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning." Once all the tengus had left except for Aya, she took the photo from her pocket from her skirt and looked at it.

The photo was framed by a heart shaped border, both Touma and Aya herself were both smiling with arms interlocked. Aya's face had a small tinge of redness as she placed the photo in one of her many stands, the one closest to the type writer used for typing the Bunbunmaru newspaper.

Aya gave a look at the photo and muttered quietly, "Thanks…Touma-san." She too, flapped her black wings as she headed back to her home.

She was responsible for exposing many people's secrets but now, she has a secret, one that she would preserve in her mind for many years to come. Aya would protect that photo by all means necessary. For many people, photos mean very little but a photo speaks more than a thousand words…

~The end

_Please read and review, I am still considering on more ToumaXtouhou heroines up for the grabs._


End file.
